All Because Of Mistletoe
by WhimsyNeptune
Summary: Yes, of course, she had fallen in love with her dorky, beautiful, selfless, courageous, intelligent, compassionate, loving, KRYPTONIAN (Of course, she knew) best friend. She'd fallen in love with the most amazing person that has ever walked upon Earth's soil, and she would never escape the claws of total yenning for the beautiful alien. Or, The SuperCorp Christmas fic that no one


**This is my first SuperCorp story, so be gentle.**

* * *

Lena Luthor had always hated Christmas time. Her hatred for the season stemmed mainly from her loveless childhood and giftless holidays, and how every year it reminded her of just how lonely and unloved she was. Every channel would have some sort of holiday program showing, and they all were showing how magical and mystical this time of year could be. How fantastic family and friends are, and how warm and fuzzy Christmas, Hanukkah, etc. are supposed to make you feel.

So, as she sat on her couch at three o'clock in the morning with a half-empty glass of chardonnay on December 23rd, she pondered over whether she should leave town for Christmas week. After all, Kara had a family she'd most certainly spend it with, and Sam and Ruby were supposed to be visiting Patricia.

She chuckled sardonically to herself as she took another sip of her beverage. She had no one to spend Christmas with even after she had made friends… and inadvertently fell in love with her reporter one in the process.

Yes, of course, she had fallen in love with her dorky, beautiful, selfless, courageous, intelligent, compassionate, loving KRYPTONIAN (Of course, she knew) best friend. She'd fallen in love with the most amazing person that has ever walked upon Earth's soil, and she would never escape the claws of total yenning for the beautiful alien.

She was trapped knowing that Kara cared for her, but not romantically. She would forever be… _sister zoned_. The moment Kara had referred to her as a sister was the moment she lost all hope of ever winning the superhero's heart, but she knew that she at least meant a lot to Kara because the reporter's relationship with her _real_ sister, Alex, was one of extreme depth, devotion, and love. Their bond was unbreakable, and neither could live without the other.

Yes, she could survive knowing that she meant a lot to Kara, but she still didn't believe their relationship was as strong as the one the blonde had with her foster sister, nor did she believe that it was in the same capacity.

She was Kara's best friend.

She was Kara's semi-confidante.

But, Kara didn't love her more than that. She had just been scared of losing her and had said something she didn't mean, but even with that being true, Kara calling Lena her sister meant that she didn't see her as a romantic option, and that stung… _a lot._

Not only did she not believe that Kara saw her as anything other than a friend, but she also knew that Kara didn't trust her enough to come forward with her true identity. Lena didn't blame, Kara, was a huge thing to tell someone, and not only that but Lena was a Luthor.

Lena whimpered at the thought of her last name. Out of all the things she HAD to be; she was a _Luthor_. Someone Kara could never fully trust; someone a Super could never love. That, and she was born female… Kara was a super and straight. Lena was a Luthor and bisexual. The polar opposite of Kara.

The heartache at the remembrance of all the reasons she couldn't have Kara began to sweep through her and the need for another glass of Chardonnay overtook her. She poured herself another glass and felt the tears brim behind her eyes.

As soon as she started to sink into the never-ending abyss of self-pity, her phone alerted her to an incoming text.

Only two people texted her; Kara, or Sam. She hoped more than anything it was the first woman mentioned.

She pulled her iPhone out and checked the screen to see that her hopes had come true.

 **Kara:** _Are you free Monday?_

Lena smiled sadly. Of course, she was free. Monday was Christmas, and although the reminder hurt, her heart swelled with love for the Kryptonian Regal just from a single text.

 **Lena:** _As free as a CEO can be._

 **Kara:** _My place. 1p.m. Don't be late._

Lena was shocked, to say the very least. She had, in no way, expected Kara to allow her to intrude on her family holiday, but if the invitation was freely, and willingly given, Lena wasn't going to decline. So, with the first genuine smile she had worn all day, she responded.

 **Lena:** _Wouldn't miss it. I will see you then, Kara. 3_

That was the first time Lena Luthor had looked forward to a holiday since she was four-years-old.

 **XXX**

It was half past noon on December 25th, 2017, and Lena Luthor was ascending the last flight of stairs to the loft of her best friend when trepidation crept into her soul. She had no clue what was the standard for the average Christmas party. Was she supposed to bring gifts? She had only brought one, for Kara, and she hoped more than anything that she would like it, but… Alex? Winn? James? _Eliza?_ She had no idea what to get any of them. They weren't the reason she was coming, but even so, would Kara be offended that Lena had opted out of getting her friends and family gifts after being generously invited? She was, after all, a multi-billionaire, and she didn't even get them a card. Why hadn't she thought of this sooner? Would Kara be hurt or disappointed enough that she would end their friendship?

The last thought caused her to begin to hyperventilate as she gripped onto the railing of the stairs for support. Within seconds Kara was at her side. "Lena! What's wrong? I was um... on my way to the um… store to get s-sugar. Yeah! Sugar...and I found you here. Are you okay?" Kara stumbled nervously.

Lena shook her head, her breathing becoming more and more exerting. "I'm so sorry, Kara. I- I didn't have time to get everyone presents. I didn't know that I was welcome until two days ago and I didn't have time to shop." She said through shallow breaths.

Kara frowned for a moment before engulfing her into a tight embrace. "Lena, it's okay. I didn't expect you to buy presents for everyone to begin with, Especially not with such short notice. We have a Secret Santa raffle. But, I already bought you a gift outside of the raffle anyway, so we can exchange gifts together privately later if you'd like?"

Lena smiled as her breathing calmed down and she nodded into the Kryptonian's shoulder as butterflies swarmed in her stomach at the promise of some alone time with Kara. "Yes, I'd like that."

Kara pulled back from the envelopment with a smile. Then her smile turned into a look of remorse. "I'm sorry it took me so long to invite you. I would have invited you sooner, but I just assumed that you were going to spend today with Sam and Ruby."

Lena wanted to ask about Kara's reasoning for assuming something like that without confirmation from Lena when the billionaire heard footsteps and then saw Winn at the top of the stair case. "Come on ladies! The fun is just getting started!" He beckoned as he held up monopoly pieces.

The women laughed and began their march up the stairs.

(Lena decided not to call out Kara's absurd lie about the sugar.)

 **XXX**

Two long games of Monopoly later, the group had finally succumbed to Alex's wrath and she, once again, won the game.

"You cheat!" Winn said huffily.

Alex chuckled. "In your dreams, Schott. No one likes a poor sport. Anyway, even if I did cheat Kara would've still beat you, and if she had cheated, then Lena would've come next."

Kara laughed. "Does anyone want more drinks?"

Everyone raised their hand, and Kara's smile widened as she laughed. "I think I'm going to need an extra pair of hands." She said as she scanned the room.

Lena jumped up immediately. "I'll help!" She offered, wanting to spend as much time next to Kara as she could.

She scurried into the kitchen and stood in front of the refrigerator right next to Kara. She held up a cup at a time for Kara as the reporter poured the punch into each cup. When they were on the last cup, Alex cleared her throat loudly from the other room.

"Excuse me, ladies, but I do believe you're under the mistletoe." The Agent said smugly as she pointed to the ceiling above the two women.

Len's heart rate sped up; she may not have ever experienced a real Christmas, but she had watched enough Hallmark movies to know what Mistletoe meant.

The CEO gulped as she felt a blush creep up her neck and settle on her cheeks. She looked at her best friend and smiled as she let out a nervous laugh.

Kara looked panicky as well, her cheeks were flushed, and her nervous smile and gestures were in full swing as she gracelessly waved a hand in dismissal. "I don't want to cause problems with you and Sam or anything." She said in her adorable and nervous way.

Lena furrowed her brow. Why would Kara think that Sam would care? Was it not okay to kiss one best friend under the mistletoe without doing it to the other as well? She wasn't all that experienced in the Christmas department, so the fact remained that there were quite a few rules she wasn't aware of, and this could very well be one of them; but honestly, she didn't care. She just wanted to know what Kara's lips felt like against her own, and perhaps, taste what they tasted like just once.

"I have high doubts that Sam would mind," Lena whispered.

Kara furrowed her brows, and Lena really had no idea what the superhero could be confused about, but before she could ask, Kara pulled Lena in by the waist. "Are you sure?" She asked huskily, causing Lena's stomach to fill with butterflies, not only from the octave of Kara's voice but from the close proximity to the love of her life.

Lena looked up to the blonde through hooded eyelids and nodded with her mouth open. "Y-yes." She said breathlessly while her heart fluttered in her chest and butterflies did gymnastics in her abdomen.

Kara nodded and took a deep breath before she pulled her hands up to cup both of Lena's cheeks and closed the small distance between them.

The kiss was immaculate. As soon as Lena felt Kara's lips against her own, waves of electricity overcame her. Her heart kept missing beats, and her hands couldn't keep the reporter close enough; she wanted to meld her into herself. Lena tasted Kara and realized immediately that she had been starving.

She had loved before, but it didn't feel like this. She had kissed before, but it didn't burn her alive while doing so. Lena didn't know how long she was going to have the pleasure of kissing Kara, but she knew it'd never be long enough. She didn't know much else besides that she would never get enough of these luscious lips. Not much felt right about Lena's life, but this; standing there, embracing with Kara, and kissing her perfect lips, that felt _right_.

Just as soon as the kiss started, it ended; and Lena was desperate for more. She opened her eyes with a smile on her face, but it was immediately swept away when she saw her blonde best friend's face.

It was a look of pure and utter devastation. Lena had thought for sure that only someone who was enjoying a kiss could kiss someone the way Kara had. She had believed with the utmost certainty that only someone that wanted to participate in a kiss, would be able to kiss well enough to make the other person feel alive, but she seemed to be wrong. It was like Kara physically ached because of the kiss.

Was Lena a bad kisser? Was Kara having doubts about their friendship now? Did kissing Lena disgust Kara?

Lena was terrified of the repercussions that would follow this and millions of questions, but before Lena could inquire about Kara's reaction, Alex and the rest of the gang started catcalling and laughing. "I wasn't expecting you to actually go through with it, Kar.' I'm impressed!"

Kara smiled a fake smile, (Of course, Lena could tell) "Well, tradition is tradition!"

Lena's heart sank to the ground. To Kara, that kiss was nothing more than an obligatory tradition.

 **XXX**

Five hours later, the loft was empty besides Kara, Lena, and a _very_ tipsy Alex who Kara was getting ready to take to the bedroom. "I-I really gotta go. I gotta call Ma-maggiiiiiieee." The drunken agent slurred. "I gotta... I gotta tell her she needs to want kids because I-I m-miss her."  
Kara looked down pitifully at her older sister.

"You can call her in the morning and tell her, okay?" Kara asked sweetly, getting a nod in response from the eldest Danvers.

Lena smiled at how sweet Kara was being to her older sister, and just how much love she had for the Agent. She watched as Kara effortlessly carried the woman into the bedroom.

Lena sat on the couch and waited for Kara to tuck her inebriated sister into bed.

It had been a long day, and ever since the mistletoe incident, Kara had been very distant. Seemingly extremely uncomfortable being around the raven-haired woman. It was thoroughly heartbreaking. She shouldn't have pushed for the kiss. She should have listened to Kara the first time.

A few minutes later, Kara emerged from the bedroom with Alex's shoes in her right hand as she closed the door with her left that also contained a small rectangular gift box.

Lena smiled cautiously at Kara. "Do you think that she'll actually call her in the morning?"

Kara, who was still averting her eyes smiled and shook her head no as she sat on the other side of the couch. "I hope not. Maggie was great for Alex, but what they see for themselves in the future is completely different, so I really don't want her setting herself up for heartbreak again. This time almost killed her."

Lena frowned; Alex's position was all too similar to her own. Kara saw herself married to a man in the future, Lena saw herself married to Kara in the future. Staying around Kara was slowly killing her, but she just couldn't stay away no matter how hard she would try. Being away from Kara only killed her faster and more excruciatingly than being around her. Which was the same with Alex and Maggie. Alex saw herself married with kids. Maggie saw herself married without kids, and because of that they weren't right for each other. They were compatible and perfect for each other on every level but one, and that was the same with Lena and Kara.

No matter what Alex or Lena chose to do, they'd be miserable for it. The only difference for Lena was that Kara was the only light she had in her life, so she needed her. She loved her and needed her, and nothing could ever change that. Alex loved Maggie, but she could never need someone more than she needed Kara, so she still had her light. Lena's light was what was slowly killing her.

"Do you think that one of them may come around and realize that they need each other more than they need their ideal futures?" Lena asked hopefully... If Kara believed that Maggie or Alex could change their minds about kids, then maybe Kara could eventually change her mind about only being attracted to boys; or perhaps make an exception for Lena.

Kara shook her head as she stared at a pillow in her lap. "No, they're both pretty dead set on their choices. I love Maggie, but if she can't give Alex what she needs, then I think it's best that they decided to be friends."

Lena frowned and nodded. "I suppose you're right. I just hope they both find happiness."

Kara smiled a small smile as her eyes stared down towards her hands. "I do too."

Lena couldn't handle "What's in the box?" She asked curiously.

Kara smiled towards the bag. "Your gift." She said as she offered the bag to Lena. "I hope you like it."

Lena's heart skipped a beat as she accepted the gift. She opened it and what she found inside took her breath away. "Oh my god, Kara! This is gorgeous!" She said as she lifted up the elegant necklace that looked much too expensive for the Kryptonian to afford. It had a silver chain, but the heart was made golden, and when she opened up the locket there were two pictures of the two of them inside it. On the left was one where their heads were resting against each other, and they were smiling brightly towards the camera. On the right side, there was a picture of Kara kissing Lena's cheek while Lena beamed at her cellphone's camera. "You didn't have to get me anything, let alone something so extravagant."

Kara smiled a sad smile as she looked at the necklace. "Of course, I did."

Lena frowned; not only did Kara insinuate that she felt obligated to buy Lena a present, but she had also been refusing to make eye contact with her since the mistletoe event. "Thank you, Kara. I love it, truly."

Kara nodded as her tightlipped smiled towards the back of the couch. "You're welcome. I'm glad you like it." She said robotically.

Red flags began to flare up everywhere in Lena's mind. Something was dreadfully wrong with Kara, and she was almost certain that it had to do with their kiss. "Kara? Are you okay?"

The blonde bobbed her head affirmatively. "Of course, I am! It's Christmas!"

Lena's heart was fighting to stay sewn together while its seams began to come undone because of Kara's behavior. She was starting to believe that this was the end. That this was where Kara would end them, inadvertently ending Lena in the process. "Kara, I-I'm sorry if I upset you."

Kara looked at Lena for the first time but still avoided meeting her eyes. "You didn't do anything, Lena." She said solemnly. "I just wish we hadn't have done that. It might mess things up between you and Sam, now."

Lena was thoroughly confused; for all the time that she had been alive, Lena had never had a friend, especially not one like Kara, so she may not understand what all comes along with friendships, but she had been thoroughly convinced that kissing one friend didn't ruin your friendship with another.

However, even if kissing one best friend was a felony towards other friendships, she didn't much care because Kara Danvers was the most important person in Lena's life and if she had to sacrifice one friend to be able to kiss Kara just once, it was worth it.

"It was one kiss, Kara. I think everything will be okay." Lena said with a nervous chuckle. She was beginning to believe that Kara was using Sam as a cover up for the fact that she didn't like kissing Lena, or that she felt as though she had betrayed her (long gone) Daxamite boyfriend by kissing her.

Kara still avoided meeting Lena's eyes as she looked at the CEO with disgust. "How could you say that!? You've made a commitment to her, Lena. You can't just go around kissing people!"

Lena was thoroughly confused. Was she not allowed to kiss anyone because she now had two best friends? "Kara? What on Earth are you talking about? It's okay if you didn't like our kiss." She said as her stomach churned and the seams of her heart finally tore apart; if Kara didn't like their kiss, there'd be nothing left to hope for between them besides a tense friendship, and Lena wasn't quite sure she could survive that.

"It has nothing to do with whether I enjoyed it, Lena," Kara said indignantly. "It's that it shouldn't have happened. It was wrong. Even if it was just a mistletoe kiss, you shouldn't be kissing others, and I shouldn't have done it."

The remnants of Lena's shattered heart felt as if gasoline had been poured on them and then set ablaze. She fought back tears as she spoke. "Because you still miss Mon-El?" She asked.

Kara's eyes went cold, and she stood up. "No, Lena. I don't miss him. I miss being wanted. I miss being able to be with someone who I didn't have to worry about breaking. Now that he's gone, I will never be able to be in a relationship again without having to watch my every movement." Kara said. She turned around abruptly and faced the brunette. She let out a shaky breath and straightened her shoulders "Lena; my name is Kara Zor-El Danvers. I am from the planet Krypton, and I am Supergirl."

Lena's heart repaired itself minutely. Kara still trusted her, but Kara felt like she couldn't be with someone else besides Mon-El because of her superpowers. She smiled slightly and stood up from the couch. She ambled over to Kara and engulfed her in a hug. "I know, you silly girl." She whispered into the blonde's neck. "I've known for a few months now, and I think that you knew on some level that I did because you stopped making excuses for your abrupt exits long ago." She said with a slight chortle.

When she pulled away from the unreciprocated hug, she frowned to see tears gliding down Kara's beautiful cheeks. "Kara?"

"We shouldn't have kissed, Lena." She whimpered.

Lena didn't understand why the kiss had been so bad. She thought that it was just a simple little gesture for the holiday spirit, but it seemed as if to Kara, it was her worst nightmare. "Why? Kara, please tell what I did wrong. I truly don't understand what I did. Was it my breath? Was… We didn't even use tongue, Kara. If that's the issue, I promise I can-"

"No!" Kara yelled as she pulled away from Lena and zoomed across the room. "How can you not understand how wrong that kiss was, Lena?"

Lena frowned. "Because it was perfect to me." She whispered sadly.

Kara faltered for a moment; her stone cold eyes softened, and her scowl turned into a frown full of… Longing? But as soon as it happened, it was replaced by her previous look of contempt. "That's not okay for you to say, Lena. You have Sam; you can't go kissing other people."

Lena was exasperated. What the hell did Sam have to do with any of this? "Kara, what the hell is that even supposed to mean? I'm sorry, I genuinely am, but I have no idea why that kiss was misplaced other than the fact that you didn't want it to take place."

Kara growled. "BECAUSE YOU'RE DATING SAM!" She screamed irately while tears swam down her face.

Lena was caught off guard for a moment before she came to her senses and realized that Kara couldn't be serious, and she began to laugh hysterically. Kara didn't seem to think it was funny, however, and walked over to the door and opened it. "I think you should leave."

Lena's laughter stopped immediately… Kara wasn't joking. She genuinely thought that Same was Lena's girlfriend. "Oh, Kara, no!"

Kara's face tightened. "Excuse me?" She said sharply. "You kiss me under mistletoe while you have a girlfriend. You tell me that your girlfriend wouldn't care, but I know that she would if she found out. Then I tell you why I miss my ex-boyfriend, and that I'm Supergirl, and you admit to knowing both but then laugh in my face about it all? You need to leave, Lena. I'm not quite sure who you are anymore."

Lena began to panic, and the room started spinning. "Kara. Please, open your gift." She said as her lungs began to constrict rapidly.

Kara corrugated her brows but did as she was asked. She picked the present up and carefully unwrapped it. Lena watched as the Kryptonian inspected the box before she opened it and revealed the elegant scrapbook with a brown and blue cover and tiny pink hearts framing a picture of Kara and Lena smiling at a camera as the blonde took a selfie of them. "The story of Us." Kara read aloud.

Lena nodded and watched silently as Kara thumbed through some of the two hundred pages filled with pictures and snippets and loving little notes on the side of each of them. It had taken her three months to get it all together, but in the end, Lena was very satisfied with the outcome. Kara looked back up to Lena, finally meeting her eyes. "Thank you," she said with a shaky voice.

"Read the final note on the back cover." She requested nervously.

Kara opened the book with a questioning expression and flipped to the back. She cleared her throat before reading the excerpt out loud.

"A soulmate is a best friend, but on a deeper, and more spiritual level. They're the one person out of every living being who knows you better than anyone else. The person we turn to when our spirits need lifting. Someone we treasure. Someone who fills your life with beauty, grace, and joy. Someone who loves you when you forget how to love yourself. They're the only ones who understands your tears before you yourself do. They're the person that inspires you to be the best version of yourself. A soulmate is someone that you carry with you, inside your heart, no matter where you are. A soulmate is the one person you can't stay mad at for too long because they're the one person you can't imagine life without.

My soulmate, and best friend is… _you,_ Kara Danvers.

Merry Christmas, I love you.

~Lena"

Kara looked back up to Lena, meeting her eyes for only the second time since their kiss. "Lena, this is beautiful."

Lena smiled. "It's true, Kara, you are my dearest friend. What happened between us, was not wrong at all. Sam and I have not, are not, and will never have/ had anything romantic between us."

Kara's eyebrows melded together "Then why did she always say that you two had dates when I talked to her? She always bragged about how good you are with Ruby and so on. You always rant and rave about how much you enjoy spending time with her. "

Lena realized just how much she had let her CFO consume her life, and that without a doubt, it had seemed like she was Lena's girlfriend. Regret overwhelmed her; if she had any chance with Kara at all, it might have been gone with how "Kara, she's a very close friend, and I do care about Samantha and Ruby, but my heart lies elsewhere."

Kara's frown returned. "Oh."

Lena took a deep breath and crossed the room. She took Kara's hands in hers and looked into her eyes. "Kara Zor-El Danvers, you are my absolute best friend. From the moment I laid eyes on you when you came into my office to interview me, I knew that we could be something special. Then we started to become friends and instantly I knew I was right. The way we talk and laugh around each other is like nothing I've ever experienced before. The first time I heard your laugh I knew I was in trouble, because God only knows I don't deserve someone as loyal, kind, and loving as you. But I couldn't fight it, and I effortlessly fell deeper and deeper into the ever-growing canyon of love that I have for you. I could talk to you for hours, and never get tired of your voice, your laugh. I could never get tired of seeing you smile, or the way your brows crinkle when you get frustrated or confused. I really just could never get tired of you at all." She finished speaking and stared into Kara's eyes as terror ran through her veins.

Kara looked at her with so many emotions running over her face that she almost looked possessed, but Lena knew better. That was the face of confliction. "Lena, if you're saying what I think you're saying…"

Lena interrupted her. She refused to go down without a fight, because if this went the way she thought it was headed, she'd lose Kara for good. "I'm saying that you are the most beautiful thing my heart has ever held. I won't compare you to a beautiful rainbow or luscious and thriving garden because you aren't just something beautiful to admire or gawk at. You are the blood that flows through my veins, ignites my heart, and keeps me alive." She paused and wiped a stray strand of hair out of Kara's face. "I have more issues than I could ever possibly count, and on my worst days I'll be an emotionally unavailable mess. I don't like myself all that well, and sometimes I'll even assume you don't like me either. I'll try to make things better, only to make things worse, but my heart will always be in the right place but I love you. I'm in love with you, with all the shattered piece of my heart, I love you; and I'm yours. Every inch of me belongs to you. It has since the moment you stepped into my life and claimed to not be a reporter. My heart is yours, Kara. Yours to keep, yours to love, yours to hold. Even if you don't desire to give yours in return, it'll always be yours to do with it what you wish. And if you want me, I will gladly be your girlfriend, I'd happily be more."

" _Lena"_ Kara interrupted.

Lena shook her head. "I'm not finished, Kara. Just let me finish." Kara obeyed and pursed her lips. "I know you're scared of being with a human because you are afraid that you'd hurt them in the throes of passion, but Kara… I've got all of Lex's notes on Kryptonians, and I am a scientist. I can and will make a red lantern that will turn you human, whenever you needed or wanted to be. You can be who you are freely without worrying about sensory overloads, or hurting someone unintentionally. So, Kara… please, give me a chance to love you the way I want to."

Kara looked at her thoughtfully for a few moments. "Are you finished now?" She asked.

Lena's heart fell into her gut as she nodded and fought back her tears. "Yes." She murmured.

Kara smiled. "Good." She said before slamming her lips onto the brunette's own. This kiss was no less spectacular than the one before, and although Lena was caught off guard, it took her absolutely no time to return the kiss once more.

This time, their tongues danced together, and their bodies pressed tightly against one another as they proved just how much love they had for each other with this kiss.

The kiss only ended because Lena couldn't catch her breath, and when it did their foreheads rested against one another as they panted. "Wow," Lena said with a giggle. "I thought that was turning out completely differently. I am so happy I was wrong."

Kara smiled. "Rao, you're amazing. All this time I was dying inside because I thought you had kissed me but were going to go right back to Sam. I thought I'd never get to hold you like this."

Lena shook her head vehemently. "NO! I love you, Kara. Only you. Always you"

"I love you too, Lena Luthor." Kara smiled. "So, you want me to be your girlfriend, huh?"

Lena nodded bashfully as her cheeks turned peek. "More than anything."

"Then I'm your girlfriend, But you have to be mine too."

Lena smiled. "Then I'm your girlfriend."

They both giggled like lovestruck school girls before they leaned in for their third kiss.

Lena Luthor had always hated Christmas time, but now Christmas was her favorite day of the year... And it was all because of mistletoe.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
